Episode 6825 (26th May 2008)
Plot Roy hears glass smashing outside the cafe. Becky and Jason come out to check but they're too late. The lads run away. Chesney tells Fiz how Norris gave him a telling off. Fiz has word with Rita only to find out Chesney's lying. Fiz is concerned wondering why he'd lie to her. No.4 goes on the market and Claire excitedly shows a couple round the house. Sally's miffed whilst Ashley tells Claire not to get her hopes up. Roger's supposed to start work on the bathroom at No.1 but he and Ken get chatting about history books. Blanche is unimpressed with the lack of progress. Gail leaves a message on Ted's answerphone asking him to get in touch. Rita and Emily go for lunch leaving Norris in The Kabin by himself. Tina arrives home in a fury telling Gail how she's been fired from the Pound Shop for punctuality. Fiz tackles Chesney but he clams up saying she wouldn't understand. Fiz is worried about him. Three lads barge into The Kabin. One of them distracts Norris whilst the other grabs the money from the till. Norris tries to stop them but is knocked to the floor. Rita and Emily see the lads running out of The Kabin. They dash in the shop. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon *Jerry Morton - Michael Starke *Kayleigh Morton - Jessica Barden *Finlay Bryant - Ramone Quinn *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Roger Stiles - Andrew Dunn *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Freddie Peacock - Dylan & Hayden Whitbread (Uncredited) Guest cast *Kenzie Judd - Jack Cooper *Husband - David Brown *Wife - Sarah Byng Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms, conservatory and garden *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The residents are terrorised by a gang of yobs who run riot in the Street, first targetting Roy then besieging Norris in the Kabin; and Sally is annoyed when she sees Claire showing prospective buyers round her house. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,890,000 viewers (8th place). Notable dialogue Deirdre Barlow: "I hope you're not having one of your sulks... only it's not our fault you didn't know the One o'clock Club were running a coach to New Brighton today." Blanche Hunt: "You miss a couple of meetings and suddenly you're persona non grata". Deirdre Barlow: "You wouldn't have gone anyway. You hate New Brighton!" Blanche Hunt: "That isn't the point. How could I tell them I didn't want to go if I knew nowt about it?" Category:2008 episodes